


Love at first Moon!

by Daastan_Go



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gallows Humor, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Lust, Morbid, Multi, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daastan_Go/pseuds/Daastan_Go
Summary: She fell in love and lust with his Sharingan-eye when the moon was high and full!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Izuna, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Obito, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Love at first Moon!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is Kishimoto's property. I'm not making any money from this story.

# # # # # #

Walking along the coast, a spring-coloured umbrella in hand, Sakura hummed a song. Tiny raindrops collided against the umbrella’s old material and exploded into pearl-like afterthoughts in the yellows that hovered about street-lanterns; she would have to make a new purchase, but she did not have enough money in her pocket—just a few bronze coins for lodging and food.

She huffed and adjusted the Large-brimmed straw-hat with a piped edge, the front of the brim hanging low over her brow, casting a shadow darker than night. The hat was soiled by mud, its brim coming apart. Her high clogs, splattered with mud, crunched over the wet stones. It was a lonely and quiet shore with no man in sight . . . even the river, black and slow, was quieter tonight—ripples numerous and silver on its surface.

Sakura stopped for a moment to look upon boats with delicate roofs, cleaving the river, reaching the temple upstream, creating waves stripped away at places with sky's delights. Cool tides ebbed and flowed, their motions sluggish at summer’s end.

Moon was shy; sky, dark blue and purple about the storm that whispered. She heard the wind going past, going through the light garments—cheap ones from the shifty merchant that robbed her of two extra bronze coins! The bastard! She would slit his throat in sleep—not every wooden house was a safe place!

She resumed her walk again; her destination, a meandering road out of this straggling city, surround by miles of endless green: rice fields, wet and rich. In the night, they, too, were like the deepest sea covered by slow-moving combers coming towards the shores—few losing their way and dashing against rocks in thick foams. Many peasants toiled there till dusk lent them mercy and respite. Such was life in this city—there was little rest for the poor.

Out in the distance, trees' silhouettes combined to create a series of jagged peaks that towered a dozen feet over the ramshackle peasant houses. She saw many putting out deep-white puffs from the chimneys: the smoke smelt of rice! Her stomach clenched and growled like an animal; eager to travel, she had not eaten since morning.

Sakura stopped again, deciding upon indulging her taste-buds and filling up her stomach. Then she looked up at the tea-house's sign: it was brightly lit by a large round lantern of a terrible red shade. The lantern, made from cheap rice-paper, bobbed and swung back and forth in the wind and crimson light swayed with it.

 _At least, the prices are good_ _!_ she thought, with a little smile.

It was late, and thieves prowled the streets at night; ghosts did, too! The thought filled her lungs with water, and she exhaled white wreathes of breath. It was too cold to travel by night; so she took off her straw-hat, touched her pink hair (bundled up with used ribbons), leant her umbrella against the cracked wall of the tea-house. It was not the most homely of places, but she had little choice in the matter.

"Wait!" a voice called out. It crashed into her like the sea's battering wave.

Sakura spun around, peering, hair glittering brightly with raindrops in the red light. Darkness piled about houses, with patches of rain-glazed stones illuminated by two lanterns down the street.

"W-Who's there?" Sakura asked, a thick tremor coming into her voice. She heard dry rustling from the bushes by the corner; not a beat later, out popped a black cat that gave her quite the start. It looked upon her, with bright yellow eyes steeped in regal disinterest, and shook off starry droplets from its body, reducing the sheen in its velvet-black pelt.

Suddenly, the cat's relaxed posture turned alert, and it rotated its long ears backwards. It hissed deeply, and its hairs stood on ends: it looked twice its size now! It did not stick around and scampered off into the night, mewling.

Sakura pressed a calming hand to her breast. It was _just_ a cat! Her heart had not quite recovered with the administration of this truth that a man jumped out from the dark; she did not even see his face, and in the next moment, he started stripping off his shabby robes.

Then, quite expertly and swiftly, he bent over his milk-smooth naked body, braced his hands on the clammy and cold ground, raised his bared buttery buttocks to the now-revealed moon. Sakura should have been horrified; however, the most wondrous thing happened: his skin rippled along the back; his buttocks clenched and un-clenched in frenzied and beastly movements; whorls of his anus twitched; and before she could blink, an eye popped out and opened up like a beautiful flower from between the rain-soaked cheeks, which were white as the whitest tsubaki!

The eye gazed at her and the moon bled red in deepest love; and she was enamoured! His arse-eye was red, and ardour filled her girl heart with tales of Uchiha men and her lasting lust for them! They danced in her eyes like this monstrous man's buttocks—smooth, round, corpulent, his arse was everything she wanted; and in the depths of the black cleft, which had cloven his magnificent hindquarters into two perfect hand-filling cheeks, lay the mock Uchiha-eye of her salvation!

This rendered a love-sick aspect of her blotchy pink face. She drew the lips between the teeth and all teeth in one jaw occluded with teeth in the opposing jaw and she bled from the lips in lust! And she emitted a feral sound that tumbled deep down into her throat and subsided into a frothy hiss fizzing from her strained mouth: her lips covered thickly by a foamy and bubbly mass of shaking spit and blood. It was a private version of her mating call delivered to her beloveds, young and old Uchiha men! Oh, her sex was on fire! She would have him! She would name him! She would mount him!

Sakura ran, slipped, rose up in haste, and ran again to the buttocks illuminated in the moonlight—she forgot her accessories by the tea-house's door! Then she took the man home, named his sour face Madara; his bloated and lust-inspiring penis Sasuke; his dour arse-eye Itachi (he was the most tragic, beautiful, darling child of moon, after all!); his pendulous and heavy testicles Obito; and his pair of buttocks, the silent two-dialogue-delivering lads, Shisui and Izuna! (The spider-legged, gust-defying ringlets that decorated the rose-pink anus’s extremities reminded her so of Shisui's layered locks!)

Ah, a _Reverse-Uchiha-Harem Fiction_ was just around the corner, smiled an ardent fan filled with hopes and dreams of endless projections—for it was incumbent upon all Sakura lovers to have her mount every moving object that possessed the slightest semblance of a Sharingan!

# # # # # #

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Shirime (buttocks' eye), a yōkai with an eye in the place of his anus. Tsubaki, Japanese for Camellia.


End file.
